


We've Been Making Shades of Purple Out of Red and Blue

by moutonrose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moutonrose/pseuds/moutonrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is London's most beloved super hero and Louis is the biggest thorn in his side....even though they are on the same team</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Been Making Shades of Purple Out of Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harryspottery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryspottery/gifts).



> This was my first time writing for an exchange! I haven't written anything in a really long time due to a really difficult personal loss I recently suffered. This was my attempt at getting back on the horse. Thanks to harryspottery for such a great prompt. I had a really fun time writing it. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to my friends Jess and Shannon for helping me and being my personal cheerleaders! Title from for him. by Troye Sivan.

 

Harry loves the holidays for more than one reason. Not only does he get to spend lots of time with his family around the fire playing scrabble and baking, but crime really dips down. He's not going to try and figure out WHY it goes down the way it does. He's just going to roll with it because it means he gets to have an actual break from being The Royal Rose. He just gets to be Harry from Holmes Chapel.

 

Harry sort of fell into being London's most beloved super hero by accident. His family had always been aware of his special abilities and fostered them, sending him to specials schools and enrolling him in after school programming for other kids with abilities. He was noticed by some higher ups whilst in secondary school and invited into a top secret elite program. There they fostered his abilities, set him up with all the right connections, and eventually got him involved with law enforcement in London.

 

He may not have a signal in the sky like in the Batman comics, but he does have a fancy 'work phone' that alerts him to when he's needed. It's not been buzzing quite as often recently thanks to it being the holidays which, luckily for him, means he has time to go Christmas shopping on his day off from his day job. It's more for fun than anything else, just a silly little job in an artisan soap shop on the high street, but he loves it. It gives him a little extra pocket cash (not that he needs it), and gets him out of the house.

 

He found the small soap shop while out on a mission to find a gift for his sister Gemma for her birthday. He ducked into the shop to get out of the rain for a bit and ended up walking out with a bag full of fancy soaps and a job. Fast forward to a year and a half later and he's now learning how to make some of the more popular soaps and using his ability to add something special. His boss is a lovely little old lady named Barbara who is aware of his unique gift. He still remembers when he told her.

 

_“So you have abilities...” she says slowly._

 

_“Yeah,” Harry says “I hope it's not an issue.”_

 

_Barbara is one of the sweetest ladies Harry knows. He sure as hell hopes it's not an issue._

 

_“Of course not love,” she says with a sweet smile “If you don't mind me asking what is it that you do?”_

 

_Harry smiles sweetly at her and focuses his gaze on the potted plant next to her hand on her desk. He points at it before facing his palm up, using his fingers to coax a single rose out of the dirt. Barbara gasps and looks at him with wide eyes._

 

_“You can make flowers?!”_

 

_“That's the simplest way of saying it.” Harry says with a shrug._

 

_“Forgive me for saying it but this is really going to open up loads of possibilities for future soaps!”_

 

_Harry laughs out loud at that._

 

_“Just have a couple of potted plants in the workshop and I'll whip up whatever you need me to, Babs.”_

 

_Barbara leans over and gives him a hug._

 

_“Thank you for telling me, love”_

 

He of course neglected to tell her that he's also a super hero who spends most nights at the beck and call of the police department taking down thugs and keeping London safe, but really that's not anything she needs to concern herself with.

 

*

 

It's Harry's day off today and he plans to take full advantage of every moment. So far he's woken up early and did yoga on his terrace surrounded by all his plants, had a lovely breakfast with what he would consider to be the perfect cup of tea, and is now browsing through a cute vintage store he's been meaning to check out.

 

As he's reaching out to look at a jewelry box he thinks his mum would love, a hand collides with his.

 

“Oops!” he says as he turns to look at who he's collided with.

 

“Hi,” a gorgeous boy breathes “I'm sorry.”

 

“No no I'm sorry,” Harry says “I wasn't paying attention.”

 

The boy smiles at him softly. His eyes are a beautiful shade of blue and most of his brown hair is hidden under a beanie.

 

“Shall we look at it together?” Harry suggests after a moment of the two of them staring dumbly at one another.

 

The boy seems to shake out of his reverie.

 

“Yeah that sounds great.”

 

Harry reaches and pulls the jewelry box off of the shelf and the two of them turn their heads towards one another to get a good look at it in detail.

 

“It's lovely,” Harry says “Such beautiful detail.”

 

“Yeah.” the boys says. His voice sounds far off. Harry figures he's thinking about who he would buy it for. In all actuality he's just staring at Harry.

 

Harry turns his face to look into the blue eyes currently boring a hole into the side of his head. He blushes slightly.

 

“I'm Harry.” He says. He's not one to let a perfectly cute boy get away without at least trying to chat them up.

 

“Louis,” the boy says “Nice to meet you.”

 

The two smile at each other, their gazes lingering for longer than normal. Harry breaks first.

 

“Shopping for anyone special?” he asks.

 

“My mum,” Louis says “She's about as special as it gets.”

 

“Me too,” Harry says “My mum and my sister are the only ladies I need in my life.”

 

It's about as subtle as a brick but it gets the conversation rolling. The two boys walk around the antique shop together, poking fun at some items and helping each other shop for their respective mothers.

 

They end up spending the rest of the day together. After an awkward exchange in the vintage store where they both confessed they didn't want to part just yet, Louis invited Harry to have lunch with him at an adorable cafe nearby. Harry of course accepts eagerly. He learns that Louis has 6 siblings who live with his mother up in Doncaster, he loves football, and he works as a supervisor at a clothing store to pay his rent. In turn Harry tells him about Gemma and his mom, their cat dusty, and his job at the cute little soap shop.

 

He doesn't mention his abilities. The Royal Rose is very well known throughout London and the last thing he wants is to give away his identity. He's not sure there are many other plant manipulators in London. Louis doesn't mention that he has any abilities either so he figures it'll be nice to pretend to be normal for once.

 

*

 

The two of them exchange numbers before they part ways of course. Harry is flying high as he walks home. When he gets to his apartment, he makes himself a healthy dinner and tells his plants all about Louis and how cute he is. He goes to bed with a huge smile on his face. In a small apartment across town, Louis is also falling asleep with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

Harry's utility belt is a little different than other utility belts. Since Harry is a plant manipulator, and needs earth to work his magic, he keeps a couple of pouches on his belt filled with dirt. He wishes he could say the idea came from his own genius brain but in all actuality it came from watching Pirates of the Caribbean too many times while buzzed. He'd laughed so hard at Johnny Depp singing about his jar of dirt and then, when he calmed down, frantically texted his suit designer to see what kinds of fixes they could make to his belt.

 

Harry's really grateful he decided to do that because it's really coming in handy about now. He's facing off against four large thugs in a fucking bank vault where there is not a speck of earth to be found. He opens one of his pouches slowly and coaxes up a little sprout, watching all four men and seeing who is his easiest target. There is a guy hunched over in a corner. Harry looks to his feet and sees that his stance is unsteady so in a flash he coaxes the little bud into a full grown vine, lashing out at the man and sending him to the ground.

 

He hits the concrete hard with a grunt and Harry nods, pleased with himself. As he's gearing up to shoot more vines at the other three, he sees their attention go behind him. He turns to see and rolls his eyes.

 

“Oh shit.”

 

“Hiya, Rosie!” the small man in the black catsuit says, a smug grin on his face. He's got a black mask over his eyes, and his hair is quiffed up out of his face.

 

“Dagger,” Harry says icily. “what brings you here?”

 

“Oh you know,” Dagger says strolling in easily “I was just listening in on my police scanner and I heard you all were having a party. Figured I'd crash.”

 

“Great,” one of the thugs says “You'll be easier to take down than the flower princess over here.”

 

Dagger tuts.

 

“Now now now...it's not nice to make fun of Rosie that way,” Harry is about to thank him but then Dagger finishes his sentence. “Someone has to decorate this vault so it looks nice and pretty for me while I kick your asses from here to Paris.”

 

Harry cries 'hey!' indignantly, and is about to give him a piece of his mind but then Dagger moves to the door to the vault and pulls it closed with one hand. Harry swallows hard and looks to the thugs, who all suddenly look very worried.

 

“Now,” Dagger says looking at Harry “are you gonna work with me or against me, Rosie?”

 

Harry rolls his eyes and without looking, whips a vine at another thug, whacking him in the head.

 

“I'm working for the greater good.”

 

Dagger laughs at him but zips forward so quick Harry can't even see him move. He only sees when he slows down long enough to pick up one of the men over his head and throw him to the ground.

 

“Show off.” Harry grumbles.

 

The two fight together begrudgingly. When the thugs are all taken down, Harry uses the button on his green suit to signal the police, who come in quickly to arrest the men. The police thank him and Harry gives them a salute. He rolls his shoulders back and sighs, ready to go home and have a bubble bath to sooth his muscles.

 

“Don't know why you trust them,” Dagger says behind him.

 

“What do you mean?” Harry asks.

 

Dagger shrugs, walking leisurely into the vault a little further. He surveys the vines lying all over the ground. He leans over to pick a flower off of one of them, smiling as he smells it.

 

“Oh nothing,” he sing-songs “I don't suppose a good little boy like you would understand”

Harry grits his teeth, annoyed by Dagger's relaxed attitude.

 

“I'd understand if you told me.” he grumbles.

 

“What if I don't want to? How do I know you're not gonna run right to them?” he asks as he hops over a thick tangle of Harry's handiwork.

 

Harry makes a fist, contemplating mutating a vine to bite Dagger in the goddamn neck.

 

“Me working with them doesn't mean I am one of them.”

 

Dagger smirks and slinks forward. He gets right into Harry's personal space and gets on his tiptoes. He puts a hand on Harry's hip to support himself as he leans in close and whispers “they're bloody corrupt, darling” before he breezes right out of the vault leaving Harry breathless.

 

 

 

*

Harry adjusts his mask and makes sure his hair is pulled back into a bun away from his face. He checks himself in the mirror one more time and straightens his utility belt.

 

The police are giving him a special medal for taking down the robbers last week. He assured them it was not necessary and that just a thank you was fine, but the chief insisted.

 

There is a huge crowd cheering for him when he walks on stage. A stage. They built a bloody stage outside of the headquarters. All the higher ups are there. The blood mayor is there. As he's accepting his plaque, shaking hands with all the higher ups, and posing for photo-ops he hears Dagger's voice in his head.

 

_'They're bloody corrupt, darling.'_

 

Across town Dagger smirks as he watches the whole thing in the break room at work. He can see the tension in Royal Rose's jaw. Watches as he clenches his fist before shaking hands with the mayor. It's almost too funny. He hears the door open behind him and then turns when someone calls for him.

 

“Hey Louis?”

 

“Yes, love?” he replies

 

“There's a customer out here who is requesting to see you about a sale item”

He rolls his eyes and casts one more glance at the TV before going back to work.

 

_*_

_“_ It was a gooddamn PR stunt!” he shouts rather loudly into his phone later on.

He'd come home seething. Annoyed that he had to spend his afternoon paraded around like a trained monkey.

 

“Come now darling it was very nice of them to give you a medal!” his mother says, attempting to sooth him.

 

Harry snorts unattractively.

 

“Yeah okay,” he spits sarcastically “they were just patting themselves on the back the whole time.”

 

“Harry my love please just take a breather. Have a nice bubble bath and talk to your flowers. You'll feel much better tomorrow.”

 

He sighs, letting his shoulders slump.

 

“Alright mum. I'll talk to you tomorrow.” He doesn't want to dwell on it more than he has to.

 

“Love you, H.” she says. Harry can hear the soft smile in her voice.

 

“Love you too, mum.”

 

He takes her advice and has a bubble bath. He texts Louis, feeling much lighter and happier after they set up their 4th date since meeting a couple of weeks ago.

 

 

*

 

 

A few days later finds Harry and Louis on their date

 

Harry giggles as he watches Louis tentatively step onto the ice.

 

“C'mon babe...it's not so bad!.”

 

“Says you,” Louis grumbles “you're naturally graceful.”

 

He wobbles a little bit, throwing his hands out to steady himself. Harry giggles some more as he holds Louis' hands. He leans in and kisses him softly.

 

“Hold my hands,” he whispers into Louis' lips “let me help you.”

 

Louis nuzzles him awkwardly and lets Harry pull him in. The two ice skate slowly and steadily around the rink a few times. Louis looks to Harry's rosy cheeks and bright eyes and smiles. He's planning on asking Harry to be his boyfriend tonight. Harry's everything he could possibly want.

 

After they are done skating, the two find a small cafe near by where they get some tea. As they are tucking into a coffee cake Louis bought for them to share Harry's work phone goes off.

 

He recognizes the ringtone immediately and stiffens. Louis notices and squeezes his hand.

 

“Everything okay, Sunshine?”

 

“Sure,” Harry says, voice a little odd “I just need to take this call.”

 

Harry gets up and walks to a secluded corner in the coffee shop.

 

“I thought November and December were supposed to be slow.” He spits out.

 

“Sorry sir,” the man on the other end says. He rattles off an address and the issue before hanging up.

 

Harry sighs. He was having such a lovely time with Louis. Ever since his last run in with Dagger, and his weird medal ceremony he finds his patience is short when it comes to his super hero duties. He's especially pissed when he returns to the table to Louis' bright smile.

 

“Everything alright, petal?”

 

Harry smiles sadly.

 

“Sure, babe. I just need to cut our date short. Friend in need.”

 

Louis' face falls.

 

“Anything I can help with?”

 

“Don't worry yourself, Lou. If I get home at a reasonable time can I call you?”

 

“Of course baby.” Louis says.

 

Harry smiles at the nickname, takes a sip of his tea, and then sighs as he gets up and gets ready to go.

 

“Wait,” Louis says, head jerking up to look at Harry. “can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course.” Harry says.

 

Louis comes close and holds Harry's hands in his.

 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” he asks.

 

Harry smiles wider than ever and leans in to kiss Louis sound on the mouth.

 

“I thought you'd never ask.”

 

He leaves with a spring in his step, giggling happily to himself. He'll see his boyfriend after he saves the city.

 

*

Louis gets home and sighs as he undresses. He turns on his police scanner to see if there's something going down that will occupy him while Harry is with his friend. When he hears that Royal Rose has been called to the scene of a crime nearby he quickly suits up and is on his way.

 

*

Harry scoffs as he surveys the scene. Highly public area with tons of opportunity for exposure. Of course. He's briefed of the situation by the first cops on the scene, nodding along as they offer their notes on what is happening. Apparently some asshole is holding up a high end restaurant and demanding money.

 

Harry rolls his eyes. Always money. Typical. Criminals are so unimaginative. Harry sneaks into the restaurant stealthily and observes what is going on. All the customers are sitting at tables and the man holding them up is pontificating like some idiot. Harry crouches on the ground and notices a potted plan near where he is pacing back and forth. He sends a vine slithering along the ground and grins as he watches the man's confused face as it wraps around his ankle. Before the man can figure out what is going on he's yanked to the ground, yelping as he falls. Harry stands up, proud of himself, and hears a snort from behind him.

 

“Nicely done, Rosie.” Dagger says.

 

Harry rolls his eyes and turns around.

 

“How do you find me honestly? And why is it only when I least want to see you?”

 

“It's a gift.” Dagger says, cocking his hip and holding his hands out in a way that says 'I am a goddamn gift and you are lucky to be near me.' It makes Harry's blood boil.

 

“You're a nightmare.” Harry mutters.

 

Dagger looks over his shoulder and then shoots forward at a nearly inhuman speed, whacking the criminal on the head quickly.

 

“Finish him!” he says, doing his best Mortal Kombat impression as he holds the wriggling man man as still as he can.

 

Harry rolls his eyes, but sends a thick heavy vine to whack him on the head. The man slumps down unconscious and Dagger lets him drop like a sack of potatoes.

 

Harry presses his button to signal the police and shakes the hands of all the patrons who were in the restaurant. He takes pictures and even signs some damn autographs. Dagger hides back, not wanting to get involved. Of course the cops come in and clear everyone out quickly, questioning people and apprehending the man responsible for keeping them inside. The police chief shakes Harry's hand and pats him on the back. He nods and tells him of course that it was no trouble, feeling uneasy the whole time. He excuses himself, walking back into the now empty kitchen. Dagger follows him in, smirking annoyingly at him as he leans against one of the prep tables.

 

“Ahhh,” he says “Another day saved by Royal Rose. Huzzah!”

 

Harry grunts. He wants to punch something.

 

“Aw what's wrong, Rosie? Not feeling very heroic”

 

“Just a little too much media for me,” he says “I didn't sign up to be a rock star.”

 

Dagger smirks at him, he pops a cherry tomato in his mouth as he watches Harry pace.

 

“Almost as if they're using you and your abilities to make themselves look good.”

 

Harry turns swiftly and slams his hands down on the metal surface in front of him.

 

“Why would they do that,” he seethes “They are the police. They are here to serve and protect!”

 

“Well yes,” Dagger says simply “But who are they protecting?”

 

“People who need help.” Harry says, staring down at the shiny surface.

 

“Or are the protecting the people who help them?” Dagger asks him. He eats a piece of bacon off the prep station before walking over to where Harry is.

 

Harry looks up from his distorted reflection in the prep table and right into Dagger's eyes. They are so very blue and familiar but in a way Harry can't place. He's been in this position of closeness with Dagger one too many times though so he figures that's most likely what it is.

 

“They're using you sweet cheeks,” He says simply “do you know how much money was in this restaurant?”

 

Harry averts his eyes, looking down at the floor. He doesn't want to think about it. Dagger huffs a little bit, patting Harry's hip softly before taking off. Harry sighs and rubs the back of his neck. He peers out into the dining room and can see news cameras out of the front window of the restaurant. That makes his blood boil. He lets out an angry scream and punches the wall nearest to him, leaving a dent.

 

He leave through the back, not wanting to play a part in their self-congratulatory shenanigans.

 

 

*

 

When Harry gets home he strips out of his outfit and hides it away. He's still so wound up and pissed and he can only think of one person who can make it better.

 

_I'm home now. Would love to see you._

 

_**I'll be over soon, babe. Can't wait to cuddle you.** _

 

_You're the best._

 

Louis gets dressed in his favorite comfy sweats and a loose fitting tshirt. He gets to Harry's place as soon as he can, finding a spot for his shitty little car close to Harry's building. He walks in to find Harry making tea in just some tiny boxer-briefs with flowers on them. Louis can see the relief in Harry's smile as he greets him. Harry pulls him in for a tight hug, humming happily as Louis kisses his chest.

 

“You look stressed, babe.” Louis says into Harry's skin.

 

“Tough times and all that,” Harry mumbles as he cards his fingers through Louis' hair “It'll be okay. I'm better now that you're here.”

 

Louis pulls back and smiles at him.

 

“Glad I can put a smile on your pretty face, sunshine.”

 

Harry blushes and hands Louis his tea.

 

“Come on sweet thing,” Harry says “Take me to bed.”

 

*

 

They forget about their tea once they're in bed. Louis can see that Harry is really wound tight so he decides to help him unwind. He kisses Harry and tells him to wait while he grabs some things. In the bathroom he finds Harry's stash of homemade massage bars. He picks one that smells like lavender and returns to his boy, who is laid out on the bed snoozing on his belly. Louis crawls up over him and sits on Harry's plump bum. Louis leans down and kisses the base of Harry's neck and then brings the massage bar to his tense shoulders. Harry lets out a happy groan as Louis starts to work on the knots in his muscles.

 

“That feels amazing.” Harry says softly, face smushed into the pillow.

 

“I'm good with my hands.” Louis remarks.

 

“I'll say.” Harry hums.

 

Louis leans down to kiss the knobs of Harry's spine as his hands travel lower down Harry's back. Harry pushes his bum up a little bit, teasing Louis. Louis gasps lightly but continues to massage Harry's stiff muscles. A few minutes later Louis hears Harry's breathing even out and smiles. He wipes his hands on the duvet and settles in behind harry, throwing an arm over him protectively.

 

*

 

Harry wakes up a little disoriented the next morning. He squints at the bright light coming into his room and turns over to find Louis gone. He pouts but then hears a pot on the stove in the kitchen. He smiles wide and stretches in bed before slowly getting out, scratching his tummy as he walks into the kitchen.

 

“G'morning,” Harry says sleepily “sleep well?”

 

“Better than I have in a long time,” Louis says with a smile “You're a good cuddler”

 

Harry smiles warmly at that, walking over to give Louis a heated kiss on the mouth.

 

“What was that for?” Louis asks with a smile, blushing as he turns away to check on the scrambled eggs he's making.

 

“Just happy to see you.” Harry says sweetly.

 

After the two eat breakfast and make pleasant small talk, Harry goes to get ready for work. Louis sits on Harry's bed and watches him as he rifles through his closet. Louis thinks for a split second he sees a flash of familiar green but it's gone so quickly he's positive he imagines it. Also he gets distracted by Harry wiggling into a pair of tight jeans.

 

“It's a shame to cover up such a lovely body,” Louis sighs “But if you have to I'm glad it's with those jeans.”

 

Harry playfully wiggles his ass at Louis who wastes no time pouncing on him and causing Harry to squeal and giggle. The two roll around on the floor until Harry straddles Louis, pinning him down. Louis doesn't over power him at all, not wanting to give away the fact that he can lift even the heaviest of objects with little to no effort. Harry's basically a feather.

 

Harry leans down to kiss him.

 

“I'll miss you at work today.”

 

Louis smiles up at him, placing a hand on his bare waist.

 

“You can see me later?” he says hopefully.

 

“Later.” Harry confirms.

 

*

 

Later on at work Harry is working on a batch of lavender soap. He smiles the whole time, thinking of Louis' massage last night. Harry's shoulders and back have been feeling much better today than they have in a long while. As he bops along with his music, he coaxes buds up out of the flower pots. He smiles as the pretty lavender flowers pop up and the scent of the fresh flowers fills the work room. He cuts enough to use on the top of his soap and then gets to work blending all the oils for the soap together.

 

An hour later he's sprinkling lavender buds on top of the freshly poured soap and putting it off to the side to harden. Tomorrow when it's hardened he can cut it up and leave it to cure on one of the many drying racks. He's hoping it will be done curing in time to bring to his mom and sister for christmas. Just in case it isn't he gets started on fresh bath bombs for them as well.

 

*

He's called out later that night to take care of a simple altercation near Baker street. The police thank him, he takes pictures with some bystanders, and goes home angry again because as much as he hates to think that Dagger may be right, he can't help but notice a pattern with where he's called and who he's called to save.

 

*

 

Harry and Louis get together a few days before they both go home for Christmas to exchange gifts. Crime fighting has been blissfully slow for both of them so they spend lots of time together. So far they've baked Christmas cookies together, watched loads of Christmas movies, gone out to dinner with a bunch of Louis' work friends, and spent the night at Harry's almost every night.

 

“I can't wait to give you your gifts,” Louis gushes “You're going to love them!”

 

He pushes up on his tiptoes to kiss Harry's lips as a hello. Harry smiles and squeezes Louis' hip.

 

“Can't wait to show you yours too babe.”

 

Louis pushes Harry over to the plush couch in Harry's living room and pushes Harry down.

 

“Well you're excited.” Harry says amusedly.

 

“I love giving gifts.” Louis says simply.

 

Louis hands Harry a pretty sparkly Christmassy gift bag and Harry takes it gingerly. He opens it slowly because he enjoys watching Louis squirm a little bit. The first thing Harry pulls out is a lovely silk scarf with pretty pink roses all over it. His heart stops, wondering if Louis somehow found out. Before he can get any words out Louis settles in next to him.

 

“I hope you like it,” he starts “I know you love your scarves.”

 

“It's beautiful,” Harry says “It's just gorgeous.”

 

“I got it at a vintage store on the high street,” Louis says “It reminded me of you. You are my petal after all.”

 

Harry blushes at that softly. Louis rubs his thumb over Harry's lower lip.

 

“My pretty English Rose.” he murmurs. He leans in and presses a soft kiss to Harry's mouth.

 

Harry's heart flutters in his chest at that. As he's about to deepen the kiss, Louis pulls away.

 

“There's one more thing in there.”

 

Harry reaches in and pulls out a picture of the two of them they took a few weeks ago on one of their many dinner dates. They'd gone through their customary walk after their meal. Harry was so happy and pretty looking that night that Louis stopped a passerby and asked them to take a picture of the two of them in front of a beautiful fountain across the way.

 

“Thank you, Lou.” Harry says, staring at the photo.

 

“You're welcome, Petal.” Louis says.

 

Harry kisses him deeply, lots of intent for later behind it. When they pull apart Harry smiles sweetly at him.

 

“I have yours in my room. Let me go get them.”

 

“Them?” Louis calls.

 

“Of course,” harry says “Your birthday is coming up in a few days too.”

 

“Babe,” Louis says “I told you that you didn't need to go crazy.”

 

“I didn't,” Harry says “I called in a favor from my step-dad. He knows a guy.”

  
He hands Louis a card first.

 

“This is your birthday gift.”

 

Louis gives him an exasperated look as he opens the envelope. He pulls the card out and reads the front with a soft smile. When he opens the card two tickets fall out. He picks them up and gasps when he sees what they are.

 

“Harry,” he says “this is too much!”

 

“I didn't pay anything for them,” Harry says “I promise. It was a favor from one of Robin's oldest friends. Please tell me you'll come with me.”

 

“Do you honestly think I'd turn down a chance to see Manchester United play at Old Trafford?”

 

Harry puts two hands up.

 

“Okay that was dumb I know.”

 

“It was.” Louis says simply.

 

Harry pulls out another small package.

 

“This one isn't as amazing. Just something small for Christmas.”

 

Louis tears the paper off of the box and exclaims happily when he sees what's inside.

 

“New socks!” he exclaims.

 

Harry laughs happily at Louis' excitement.

 

“I know you like to wear them to work.There's even a Man U pair in there. I guess if you want to you can wear them to the game.”

 

“Of course I'll wear them,” Louis scoffs “I'm wearing Man U everything for that game.”

 

“ _Everything?_ ” Harry asks with a smirk.

 

Louis offers up a naughty smile and a waggle of his brows. Harry whistles and fans himself.

 

“there's one more thing in there.” Harry says.

 

Louis picks all the socks out of the box and smiles when he sees a shrink wrapped bar of soap.

 

“Is this from your shop?” he asks.

 

“Mhm,” Harry says “I made it myself.”

 

Louis smiles at that. He picks it up and smells it. It smells fresh and clean, nothing too musky or over the top. Just what Louis likes.

 

“It's perfect.”

 

“Thanks, babe.” Harry says.

 

Louis puts his gifts off to the side and pushes Harry so he's lying back on the couch. He crawls over him and smirks.

 

“You're pretty perfect too you know.”

 

“Am I?” Harry asks.

 

“You are. You got me Man U tickets. And socks. You made me soap.”

 

“Well you got me a beautiful vintage scarf and a very lovely picture.”

 

“You are getting so laid tonight.” Louis says.

 

“Fuck yes,” Harry moans, winding his arms around Louis' neck as he pulls him in for a kiss.

 

The two of them make out on the couch, Harry's legs winding around Louis' waist. After making out and rutting against each other until they are uncomfortably hard Harry pulls away.

 

“Bedroom. I don't want our first time as boyfriends to be on my damn couch.”

 

Louis nods and sits back on his heels. He runs his fingers through his hair before getting up, without thinking, picking Harry up with ease. Harry winds his legs around Louis' waist, too turned on to be suspicious of it. He presses dirty kisses to Louis' neck as Louis walks uncomfortably with his hard on.

 

Louis puts Harry onto his bed gently, crawling over him again.

 

“Please fuck me,” Harry breathes into his skin “Please please.”

 

“Of course, Petal.” Louis hums as he kisses Harry's collarbone.

 

The two waste no time stripping out of their clothes. Louis helps Harry strip out of his clothes. Louis noticed the couple of times they've been intimate that Harry becomes rather useless when he's turned on and being taken care of by Louis. All he really does is whine and squirm and lift his hips when Louis asks him to. Louis grabs lube from where it sits on Harry's night table, commenting about now naughty it is that Harry has it so readily available.

  
“You're so hot,” He moans “Think about you when I finger myself.”

 

Louis grunts and pushes a finger into Harry at that. Harry gasps and arches up.

 

“You'll have to show me what that looks like one day.” He says.

 

Harry nods frantically, fucking himself down onto Louis' finger. Soon enough Louis has three fingers buried deep in Harry, who is begging for Louis to fuck him. Louis finally relents and roll a condom on before slicking himself up with lube. When he starts to push in, Harry gasps and scratches his hand down Louis' back. Louis grits his teeth at how tight Harry is. He squeezes Harry's hips and pushes all the way in.

 

“So good,” Harry gasps “So so good Louis fuck me oh my god.”

 

Louis starts off slow but ends up fucking Harry hard and fast. Harry gasps and groans and digs his nails into Louis' hips and back as he takes everything Louis gives him. When they both come, Louis slumps next to Harry. He presses a kiss to Harry's sweaty shoulder before settling in to rest.

 

“Happy Christmas, Petal.” he murmurs.

 

Harry's answer is a soft snore as he dozes off.

 

*

 

The next morning Louis wakes up and makes Harry pancakes, which he serves him in bed. After Harry and Louis are done with their breakfast, Harry sucks Louis off very enthusiastically while he fingers him. He carries a boneless Louis to the bathroom where they share a bath and then spend the rest of the day on the couch playing video games.

 

It's all very quiet on the super hero front for both of them the next few days so the two of them enjoy life as a normal couple. They go to work, meet at Harry's flat for dinner, and fall asleep tangled in each other's arms. The day they both leave for home they part with sweet kisses and promises to get together as soon as they are both back in London after the holiday.

 

*

Harry's plan for the break is to relax as much as possible, eat as much of his mom's cooking as possible, and cuddle with the cats as much as possible. His relaxation plan is derailed on the drive up. He spends the whole drive from London to Holmes Chapel contemplating his recent run-ins with Dagger. The drive is just long enough that he gets lots of time in his own head re-playing every conversation he's had with both Dagger and the police. He's pretty heated by the time he gets to his mom's house, which of course Anne picks up on right away.

 

“Wanna tell me about it?” She asks.

 

“Let me get settled first at least,” Harry says as he gives her a hug. He breathes in the smell of her perfume and feels his tension drop ever so slightly. “I'll tell you every gory detail.” he promises.

 

Anne puts the kettle on while Harry gets settled in his old room. He greets Robin and shoots Louis a text letting him know he got home safe. When he finally makes it down into the living room Anne has a steaming cuppa ready for him. He sits down and tells her everything. About his encounters with Dagger, his feelings on his place with the police force, and his relationship with Louis. Anne is quiet through all of it, only offering encouragement and sympathetic nods when called for. When Harry is done with his whole story Anne is quiet for a moment before speaking.

 

“Has Dagger ever given you reason to mistrust him?” she asks.

 

Harry thinks back to all of their interactions. Dagger may be a sarcastic shit who loves to tease Harry, but he's never left Harry in a lurch or put him in danger.

 

“No I guess not.” Harry says.

 

Anne puts her cup down and reaches out to hold Harry's hands.

 

“You're allowed to see fault in the system you are a part of,” Anne says “Everyone experiences good and bad things with their jobs. Yours is no different. Maybe there is a way to have the best of both worlds.”

 

“How do you mean?” Harry asks.

 

“Well you don't have to ONLY work for the police,” she says “maybe you and Dagger can team up from time to time. If he is as under the radar as you say he is he must know a way to find out where crime is happening in places that the police are less likely to go.”

 

Harry pulls one hand out of hers to take a sip from his tea and nods. He and Dagger make a pretty good team when they aren't bickering and teasing each other. The main reason he got into the super hero business in the first place was because he wanted to help people. To use his special talents to make other people happy. If teaming up with Dagger is a way for him to help other people he might as well.

 

*

 

Harry feels much more at ease after his talk with his mom. He finds it much easier to relax and enjoy hi s family now that he's brushed the weight off his shoulders. He plays scrabble by the fire with his mom, hangs out with Gemma for a bit in front of the TV, and talks on the phone with Louis before bed. Louis fills him in on how all of his siblings are and regales him with stories from dinner and play time. Harry makes sappy kissy noises over the phone before they end the call, and right as he's about to hang out Louis reciprocates. Harry goes to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

*

 

Christmas at Harry's house is a quiet affair. Close family and some good friends are present. Harry helps his mom cook, growing her all the fancy herbs she needs to pull off the perfect Christmas dinner. They all exchange presents, drink a little too much wine, and cuddle together on the couch to watch classic Christmas films. Harry texts Louis periodically throughout the day even though he spoke to him the day before for his birthday (there also may have been some raunchy skype sex but the boys of course waited until everyone was asleep and kept very very quiet).

 

Louis' Christmas is much different. It's a much louder affair with lots more children running around. Louis is not allowed in the kitchen because his mother prefers him on baby duty. So Louis spends quality time with his siblings and doesn't sneak any food before dinner despite his best efforts.

 

At the end of the night when both boys are stuffed full of dinner and sweets they call each other on the phone from their respective beds. Their conversation is short and sweet, both boys too tired to make real conversation. They just check in with one another, talk about their presents, and promise to talk more the next day.

 

*

 

“I can't wait to see you,” Harry says “Even just a week away feels like forever.”

 

He's driving back to London with Louis on speaker phone. He'd decided that he couldn't wait any longer to talk to his boyfriend.

 

“I know petal,” Louis says. He's been home for a day already, Jay having lovingly kicked him out due to the place feeling over crowded. Louis didn't protest. “Next year maybe we can go to both families.”

 

Harry's cheeks heat up at that. Louis sees a next year for them.

 

“Yeah?” he asks softly.

 

“Yeah.” Louis replies, the smile clear in his voice.

 

“Can't wait.” Harry says with a huge grin.

 

*

That night when they hang out for the first time after being away from each other for a week, they mostly just trade orgasms and get takeout. Neither boy shares their important revelation.

 

“I'll do it next time,” Harry says to Gemma on the phone “I promise.”

 

“I don't believe you,” Gemma says “You're going to be forced into it somehow. I know it.”

 

“I won't be.” Harry says.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry and Louis go to a party organized by one of Louis' co-supervisors at work on New Years Eve. It's in a club closer to Louis' place than Harry's so they decide to meet at Louis' before going there. Harry has a bad feeling that something may happen while they are there so he decides to pack his suit-on-the-go made for him by his suit designer. How she managed to fit all that fabric into such a little pouch he'll never know, but it fits perfectly in his back pocket so he's not going to complain.

 

He wears his favorite sheer shirt, a pair of skintight black jeans, and his favorite metallic pink boots. Louis' eyes nearly bug out of his head when he sees him.

 

“Shit,” He says “Petal are you sure you wanna go to the party? Liam won't be upset if we skip.”

 

“I wanna go,” Harry says. He tucks a finger into the waist of Louis' tight black jeans and smirks

 

“I wanna dance with you and kiss you at midnight.”

 

Louis puts his hands on Harry's hips, rubbing his thumbs over the laurels inked there.

 

“I want that too, petal.” He leans in and kisses Harry softly.

 

The two make out in the doorway until Louis' phone buzzes. He makes an annoyed noise as he pulls away to check.

 

“Bloody Liam,” he grumbles “what a cock block.”

 

“Yeah,” Harry says “how dare he have a new years eve party at a club and invite us. How rude.”

 

“Exactly,” Louis says “We could be ringing the new year in with mind blowing orgasms.”

 

“We could still do that,” Harry says licking his lips. “We just have to go to the party first.”

 

“Fiiiiine.” Louis says.

 

Harry smiles happily and grabs Louis' hand. The two walk to the club. Louis is extra vigilant looking out for anyone that may possibly try to give them trouble. He can't help but feel protective towards Harry. Harry is one of the sweetest people he knows. He can't imagine what the boy would do if he were confronted with someone trying to do him harm.

 

When they get to the club the party is already in full swing. They are greeted by a smiling Liam, who seems to be waiting by the door to greet everyone as if it were his own house. Harry likes Liam quite a lot. He'd met him a few times at work outings Louis brought him to. All of Louis' friends are lovely actually. His social life has vastly expanded since they've started dating. Before Louis it was mostly Barbara, his plants, the law enforcement, and his suit maker.

 

“Harry,” Liam exclaims, breaking him from his thoughts “I'm so glad you came!”

 

“Thanks so much for inviting me Li,” Harry says, giving him a friendly hug “I'm so happy to be here.”

 

Liam smiles warmly at them for a second before getting distracted and greeting another newcomer to the party.

 

Harry and Louis walk to the bar, Louis insisting on buying their first round. Harry opts for something fruity and pink, while Louis goes for a vodka and soda. Harry bops back and forth to the music happily as he sips his drink, Louis watching him fondly.

 

“I'm glad you're here tonight.” He says.

 

“Me too.” Harry responds.

 

He leans in to give Louis a kiss, smiling into it.

 

They pull away when they hear a loud bang, Harry startling a little bit. Some folks in the VIP area appear to be having an argument. A chair lies on the ground where it was clearly kicked over by one of the men currently engaged in the clearly heated argument.

 

Harry swears under his breath, glad he brought his suit. He looks at Louis, who has an odd expression on his face. Louis turns to him, his eyes a little wild.

 

“Baby I need to go do something. Promise me you'll stay here and not get involved? I don't want you getting hurt.”

 

“Lou where are you going? Are you okay? Do you know those guys?”

 

“Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I'll be back really soon I promise.”

 

He runs off before Harry can protest, which pisses Harry off. He stalks towards the rest rooms, determined to put a stop to the stupid fight ruining his night. He runs into the bathroom and finds the first empty stall, going in and pulling his suit out of his pocket. He hears someone in the stall next to him fumbling with something but pays no attention to them. He quickly strips and pulls on his suit, pulls his hair back into a bun, puts on his mask, stashes his clothes, and walks out of the stall. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Dagger in front of the mirror, admiring his bum.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he asks, forgetting to mask his voice.

 

Dagger stops what he's doing, turning to look at Harry. He's got an odd expression on his face. He cocks his head to one side, looking at Harry intently for a few seconds before opening his mouth to speak.

 

“Petal?” he asks softly.

 

Harry knows that voice. Only one person calls him Petal.

 

“Louis?!” He exclaims.

 

He walks right up to Dagger and grabs his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. He's stared into them a million times during some of the most intimate moments of their relationship.

 

“Hazza is that really you?”

 

Harry nod slowly, pulling his mask off. He watches intently as Louis does the same. The two stand in front of each other and just stare for a minute.

 

“Has it been you this whole time?” Harry asks, watching as Louis bites his lip uncomfortably.

 

“Yeah,” Louis says. “It has been.”

 

He looks Harry up and down in his suit.

 

“I guess we're gonna have to talk about this at some point.”

 

“Preferably before we trade orgasms at midnight.” Harry says.

 

Louis snorts a laugh at that.

 

“So you're not mad?”

 

“Why would I be,” Harry asks “I've been hiding my abilities from you too.”

 

“I understand why,” Louis says “I think that goes without saying.”

 

“Of course it does, baby.” Harry says, moving in to hold Louis by the shoulders again.

He leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Louis' lips. As Louis goes in to deepen it, a loud crack and screams come from outside.

 

“Shit shit shit,” Harry says as he pulls away quickly “We've gotta get back out there.”

 

“Talk later.” Louis promises.

 

They both put their masks and leave the bathroom as discreetly as they can. When they get out and survey the situation they see that one of the men involved in the fight is now waving a gun around. Without thinking Harry shoots a vine at it, knocking it out of his hand. He and Louis clear their way through the crowd. Someone mentions as they run to the vip section that the police have already been called. Louis rolls his eyes.

 

“Fucking great,” he grumbles. He gives Harry an apologetic look when he realizes what he's said.

 

“They'll take forever to get here,” Harry says. “Not enough money in the room.”

 

Louis barks a laugh at that, reaching out to give Harry's wrist a squeeze. The two descend upon the group of men fighting more in sync than they've ever been before. Louis uses his super strength and quick reflexes to confuse and stun the men, setting Harry up to wrap vines tight around them and keep them from moving. By the time the police arrive all the men are sitting in a row restrained by Harry's vines. Turns out they were members from rival crime families getting into the shit over who got to rule over the club they were in.

 

“Who is this?” one of the police men asks Harry, motioning to Louis.

 

“This is my new partner,” Harry says “I'm thinking of expanding my....services beyond just what you all give me.”

 

“Be sure to pass that on to the big man,” Louis say with a smirk.

 

He throws an arm over Harry's shoulder, pulling him away. He throws a peace sign over his shoulder as the two walk away from the stunned officer.

 

*

 

The two end up back at Louis' place. They strip out of their costumes and Harry stashes away his clothes from the club. The two sit on Louis' bed and talk about everything. Louis tells Harry about growing up in Doncaster with his mom and stepdad Mark, his dad who walked out when he was only 10 days old, about the teachers who told him he'd never amount to anything, and about the police men who were constantly tailing him and his friends due to Louis' unique abilities.

 

Harry listens as Louis tells his story, holding his hands and squeezing whenever Louis pauses to gather his thoughts. Harry tells him about how he came to be aligned with the police and how Louis' constant nagging about them being corrupt helped him to come to this decision he'd made over Christmas time.

 

“It's kind of stupid that we didn't realize who we were sooner,” Louis says.

 

“Yeah,” Harry says with a sheepish grin. “I thought people were only that dumb in the movies.”

 

“We were meant to be, I think.” Louis says.

 

“Yeah?” Harry asks, cheeks pink.

 

“Yeah.” Louis says.

 

“A dagger and a rose,” Harry says “classic sailor tattoo.”

 

“Mhm,” Louis says. He leans in to nuzzle Harry's cheek. “My pretty petal.”

 

Harry hums happily.

 

“Love you.” He mumbles.

 

“Love you too, Rosie.” Louis murmurs.

 

Harry giggles at that, pulling back and giving Louis a little whack on the thigh.

 

“Don't make me tie you up!” he says.

 

“What if I want you to?” Louis teases, waggling his brows.

 

Harry smirks at Louis before surveying the room. Louis has a little potted cactus on his night stand. He coaxes a vine from the dirt in the pot that winds itself around Louis' waist slowly.

 

“Shit.” Louis says, swallowing hard.

 

“Wanna see what else I can do?” Harry asks seductively.

 

“What I want,” Louis says breathlessly “Is for you to tie me up and ride my cock into the new year.”

 

“That can be arranged,” Harry says “very easily.”

 

*

 

Midnight finds Louis tied to a bed with vines as Harry bounces on his cock blissfully. After they both come and Harry unwinds his vines from Louis' wrists, Louis displays his own abilities by flipping them over quickly and sitting on Harry's face. Harry eats Louis out until he's almost in tears, too gone to try and hold Harry down anymore. After a third round where Louis holds Harry up as he fucks him against the shower wall, the two pass out in each other's arms.

 

* * *

 

Their relationship only gets stronger after that. The two of them being to train together every night, each learning how the other fights. It helps both boys get stronger. Louis is able to life heavier objects, run faster, and even develop quicker more refined reflexes. Harry is able to mutate his vines even further, even to the point where they grow mouths and spit acid.

 

 

A few months later Harry and Louis are in bed in their new shared apartment. Harry is dozing off and Louis is lying behind him in his traditional roll as big spoon. He's admiring their newly inked rose and dagger tattoos. Harry smacks his lips adorably and Louis leans in to kiss his jaw.

 

“Petal?” he murmurs into Harry's skin.

 

“Whasit?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you too, boo.” he says sleepily.

 

Louis kisses him once more and settles in, his breathing evening out to match Harry's. In that moment that's the only thing that matters. Their own little world filled with Harry's beloved plants, Louis' comic book collection, and their shared knick knacks and trinkets from various adventures together. Tomorrow there will undoubtedly be another crisis they need to attend to, but for now Louis has his boy and that's enough for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that authors have been revealed please come visit my tumblr! http://moutonrose.tumblr.com/


End file.
